A Guardians Tale
by PokeDP
Summary: The souls of the Royal were sealed, but The Evil will do whatever they can to gain total control of the world.
1. Intro

A Guardian's Tale

A/N: Hello to those who read, this is my second story, I shall give a little intro to our characters, and I thought about it, and so I shall give 3 intros here. Have fun reading.

_Date: April 18, 1732_

_The Psychics_

_ The tale of the son and daughter's spirits of a royal family were sealed within 2 pokemon. The son was sealed within a Gallade, and the daughter was sealed within a Gardevoir. The memories of both of them were erased, but there was a way to find them. The Psychics were able to tap into the power and determine pokemon souls and human souls. Some were even able to switch souls with their partner that they are close to. Before the onslaught of the evil that has risen to take over their land, a group of the Psychics had use the time they had to seal the souls for the son and daughter are the remaining of the Royal family. The souls were sent to the future to prevent the permanent lost of the Royal lineage._

_The Guardians_

_ The Guardians are the protectors of the royal family. The Guardians are the ones who defend the Psychics and Royal family from The Evil. But along with sealing of the son and daughter of the Royal family, three of the Guardians were also sealed. But the Guardians kept their memories for when they reawaken; they are to find the Royal offspring's souls. The Guardians sealed were Lucario; Riolu, his student; and Roserade, the Royal Family's pokemon. The Guardians were sent to the relative time that the Royal souls were sent as well._

_The Evil_

_ The Evil are multiple groups of dark forces forming together to rule the lands. These groups of evil ranged from the witch doctor and his partners Mismagius, Dusknoir, and Sableye; the brutish Electivire; the fearful Tyranitar; to the Mastermind, Giratina. The Evil has bound together to rule all lands, but the first target was the Royal, Psychics, and Guardians. These evil villains wish to cut all ties from humans and pokemon, but those who side with the evil, have been accepted as followers. But, even though they thought they had finally ruled, they were wrong. The Witch doctor was to follow where the souls have gone, or else the whole evil conquest would fall._


	2. The Tag Team Duo Event Begins

A Guardians Tale: Chapter 1, The Tag Team Duo Event Begins

A/N: Hello readers, and here is chapter 1, hope you like it. O and I shall leave a character description and other descriptions at the end, if you need any other clarifications, leave a review, thanks.

Date: March 17, 2006

_Ever since the day the souls were sealed, the Evil had given up their search. Except for one, the Witch Doctor. 274 years since the sealing The Evil had somehow, almost vanished. Giratina was never since 13years after and then one by one the other subordinate leaders of The Evil have not been seen. The last to ever be seen was the Witch Doctor._

It was an awkward afternoon at Jubilife City. Today is the start of a 2 week event. Everywhere u go, there was a broadcast of this event, it was even sent to other towns. This event was a "Tag Team Duo." Trainers were to both partner up and tag team, or one trainer use 2 pokemon. And this was all going on for 2 weeks. But thing is, those who want to participate for the prize and be the best Tag team, or best double battler, had to register. And when you register, you get a wristlet, just like a poketch, but this tells how many times you have double battled, your win/lose rate, and your chance of winning.

But it seems like with all these battles there won't be much of peace. And here comes a group of kids that are going to participate.

"C'mon guys we got to hurry, or else it's gonna get way too crowded!" yelled a girl.

"Dude, I knew we shouldn't have listened to that lecture," gasped a boy.

"Well, it can't be helped, the teach had the room locked, and there was no escape," came from another boy.

"Everyone, just run and stop arguing," said an annoyed girl.

About 10mins of running the finally made it, but as they expected, the place was packed.

"Dang, about how long do you this will be?" asked the girl.

"Don't know Caroline, but at least Stephanie and Raphael here can breathe now."

"O ha-ha Matt, you be quiet," said a pissed off Stephanie.

"Well at least we made it and that's all that counts," said Raphael.

"Excuse me, are you 4 here to register for the Tag Team Duo Event?" asked a women in a green uniform with the name of the event.

"Uh, yeah," answered Caroline.

"Then please fill out these papers, and don't forget to put which one you are doing, a double team or tag team," the green uniform women had handed Caroline 4 sheets of paper.

"I have a question, where do we turn these forms to?" Caroline asked before the women walked off to the next group.

"O, you bring them over to the counter right there," the lady was pointing to a counter.

"Thank you," then the lady moved on, and Caroline handed everyone a paper.

"Well, with this many trainers signing up no wonder this event is going to last 2 weeks," Matthew said in awe.

"So who should team up, or we do solo double battles?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, depends on what pokemon we got," said Matt getting his pokeballs.

"I have my Empoleon, Gorebyss, and Seaking," said Stephanie.

"I got Torterra, Venasaur, and Bellosom," said Matt.

"I have Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon," said Raphael.

"I got Gallade, Gardevoir, Bronzorg, and Grumpig," said Caroline.

"So, we have Water, Grass, Eevees, and Psychic," Matt said to the group.

"Hey Matt, how about Tag Team with me," asked Stephanie, "We will be Water and Grass duo?" Stephanie said grabbing Matt's hands.

"Fine, I guess," Matt said really without caring.

"Well, since me and Raphael don't have much of a good combo, I'm a go double team," Caroline said as she finished her paper.

"Ok, fine with me, gives me some experience in having 2 pokemon out."

After they had finished the papers, Caroline brought the papers to the counter.

"Hello, how many registering?" asked the person there who was also in a green uniform.

"Four people and here are the forms," she handed the papers to the guy.

"Ok, I'll look through these for a sec, please wait," and the guy scanned the papers.

"Ok, everything seems to be in check," the guy pulled out 4 wristlets, "these 2 are for the Tag Team, these 2 are for Double Team, and have fun with the event."

Caroline took the wristlets and headed back to the group.

"Ok here, these 2 are for Tag Team, this is for Double Team, and I already have my Double Team on," and she handed them the wristlets.

"Now we are set, let's head to the Battle Lobby," said Stephanie.

There were a lot of trainers here and there; those who had finished registration had the same wristlets on, the ones for Tag Team, or Double Team. When they reached the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. Upon reaching the 3rd floor, they were in a corridor and there were about 5 people in the green uniforms running around carrying stuff for trainers, from foods and drinks both pokemon and human, to grooming supplies, to even vitamins.

"Welcome, do you need anything?" asked one of the green uniform people.

"Could I get some sweet berries and poke chow?" asked Stephanie.

"Anything else?"

"Do you have any type strengthening items?" asked Matt, "and if so, you have any grass type items?"

"Yes, we do, and will that be all?" Raphael and Caroline didn't need anything so that was all. The person in the green uniform wrote down everything, and told them to follow.

"Follow me to the room you will be waiting in," and so they followed.

About 2 mins, they reached the room they would stay in for awhile.

"You will be staying here with some other guests for awhile as the event goes on, just call on the phone if you need anything," and so the lady left to get their orders.

They walked in and were surprised, there was maybe about 20 other people in the room plus the pokemon. But the rooms were huge, almost ballroom size. They moved in greeting people and settled down in an open area. They got comfy and let out their pokemon to relax as well.

About 15 mins of lounging and chatting, the order came. The same green uniform lady came in with their stuff and gave it to them.

"Thank you," and then the lady went back out.

"Ok so now that we have everything for now, lets figure out how we should do this," Raphael said pulling out some papers.

"Let's see, so they are going to have 6 groups battling at a time, so I suggest we try our best to split up, unless they have some way of ordering," Stephanie said acting smart.

Then all of a sudden there was a voice on the intercom, "To all trainers participating, we will be sending out numbers from 1 to 12, and if one of the 12 numbers appears on your wristlet, it means you are up, and please follow to your corresponding number on the field," then as that finished on the left side of the room, a huge TV appeared from the ceiling and appeared, showing the battle field and the huge crowd up in the seats.

"Wow, impressive battlefield, and look, some of them have a field type," Matt said impressed.

"Those are the Field type battlefields, and 2 of them are supposedly trap fields, so be careful," came a voice behind them.

The all turned to see who the voice came from, it was a guy about 1617 with black hair, had a Starly on his shoulder, and a berry in his right hand.

"I'm guessing your wondering who I am, well I guess I can introduce myself, I'm Marcus," the guy said introducing himself.

"Hello Marcus," Stephanie walked up to him and put out a hand to shake, "I'm Stephanie, this is Caroline, Matt, Raphael."

Marcus accepted the shake, "well from what I see, you guys have pretty strong pokemon."

"Thanks, what pokemon do you have?" asked Caroline.

"I'll introduce you to them," and so Marcus grabbed his pokeballs and brought out his pokemon, "Meet Lucario and Roserade, I also have Riolu."

To Be Continued….

End of Chapter 1

Well, that was chapter one :3, and I ended there just for intro, after this event starts up in chapter 2, ill focus on pokemon more :3.


	3. The Beginning Matches

A/N: Oops, I forgot about the descriptions at the end of chapter1 :/, o well ill put the descriptions here now. And I messed up on my format since I rushed :(. O and just a quick note, this event, trainers are only allowed to use of 3 each if Tag Team, or 6 if Double Team.

Tag Team 2 Trainers working together against others.

Double Team 1 Trainer using 2 pokemon at same time.

Character Profiles:

Caroline Baxter- Age: 16 Psychic Trainer, 5' 3"

Character Description: Daughter of family running a Pokemon supply store. Energetic, and doesn't take kindly to insults. Loves Psychic pokemon since her Uncle gave her a Ralts to take care of. Friends with Matt, Stephanie, and Raphael since Trainer school.

Current Pokemon: Gallade, Gardevoir, Grumpig.

6 Double Team Pokemon: Gallade (w/ son sealed soul), Gardevoir (w/ daughter sealed soul), Grumpig, Slowking, Metagross, Medicham.

Matt Kellon- Age: 17 Grass Trainer, 5' 8"

Character Description: Tag Team partner of Stephanie. Mellow guy, caring, comes to the rescue whenever he can. Son of family working in Poketch Technology Center. Has fun with any kind of battle. Began with a Turtwig and worked hard to being best Grass type trainer. Friend of Caroline, Stephanie and Raphael since Trainer School.

Current Pokemon: Torterra, Venasaur, Bellosom.

Tag Team Pokemon: Torterra, Venasaur, and Meganium.

Stephanie Beron- Age: 16 Water Trainer, 5' 4"

Character Description: Straight to the point girl, loves to mess around, sometimes gets into trouble. Will do whatever she can to help out friends. Does her best in any kind of battle. Began with a Piplup and worked to being one of the strongest Water Trainers. Daughter of Pokemon Corporation producing Pokeballs, and 1 of 3 siblings, 2 older brothers. Friends of Caroline, Matt, and Raphael since Trainer School.

Current Pokemon: Empoleon, Gorebyss, and Seaking.

Tag Team Pokemon: Empoleon, Azumaril, and Quagsire.

Raphael Wellis- Age: 16 Eevee Trainer, 5' 7"

Character Description: Hard working, and diligent guy. Takes his time in strategies, but does his best to have great battles. Helped raising Eevees at his Uncle and Aunt's "Eevee Paradise" as they called it. Son of family that raise and take care of all Eevees and Eevee evolutions.

Current Pokemon: Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon.

6 Double Team Pokemon: Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, and Vaporeon.

Marcus Bailey- Age: 19 No Specific type Trainer, 5' 7"

Character Description: Unknown Info. Acquaintance of Caroline, Matt, Stephanie, and Raphael at the Tag Team Duo Event. Partner with Trainer named Tamia.

Current Pokemon: Lucario, Roserade, Riolu, and Weavile.

Tag Team Pokemon: Lucario, Roserade, and Ninjask.

And now on to the story.

Chapter 2: The Beginning Matches

The group had never seen a Lucario before and they were impressed. Especially since he has both a Lucario and a Riolu, the pre-evolution. Matt wanting to be a great Grass Trainer, was very intrigued by the Roserade. He went to inspect the condition of the Roserade and to his surprise; the Roserade was powerful and well taken care of.

"This is an impressive Roserade, what kinds of food do you give it, or is it through hard training?" Matt wanted to get as much info on Grass Pokemon as possible.

"Well, when I got these pokemon, all I've done was given them my own homemade poke chow, used the ingredients that best suit to their type."

"I see," and then Matt just went back to his pokemon.

Caroline sat back down where Gardevoir and Gallade were. Since time for the first round matches were about to start, all the teams were getting set up. So Marcus went back to his partner, and Caroline and the group went to the pokeball transfer to exchange some pokemon for their matches.

"Yay, my pokemon made it safe, and now were ready," Stephanie couldn't help but be cheerful.

"Well, now that we have our pokemon ready, let's get to thinking of our strategy Stephanie," said Matt.

"Sure," so Stephanie pulled Matt back to the area they were sitting.

"Well seems like those two are going to have fun, well I'm a go work on my plan with my pokemon, later Caroline," and Raphael began heading to the strategy room to come up with his game plans.

"Ok later Raphael," Caroline began to think to herself, 'I think this will be pretty fun, just hope nothing goes wrong.'

Out of nowhere a kid bumps into Caroline[Bam.

"Ow, that hurt," Caroline recovered from the collision.

"Sorry lady," and the kid ran off again.

'Weird kid, and lady?!? I'm not that old," Caroline went to the TV battlefield display.

Caroline grabbed 2 pokeballs and brought out the pokemon, Gallade and Gardevoir appeared.

"You two are my best pokemon duo, so I'll start my matches with you 2 ok?" and Gallade and Gardevoir nodded.

They looked onto the battlefield on the TV and were thinking hard what to do for if they were put on that field or that field.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Caroline right?" came the voice of someone behind Caroline. She turned and saw a guy about 17yrs 5'6". And the guy had a Croagunk next to him, and this Croagunk gave the chills.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a warning to you and your 2 pokemon here," he was serious.

"What is it, what could be bad to happen to me and who are you?" Caroline asked in a low voice so only they can hear.

"I'm Ian Terish, youngest son of a Psychic fortune telling family," he said introducing himself.

"So that is how you know my name?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who is after me and my pokemon, or what they want?" Caroline looked like she was stressed.

"No, I can't determine that right now," and he looked away for a minute. "But the ones, who are after something from your pokemon, are here at this event."

"HEY! Ian come on, we gotta get our team ready," a kid about 12 years old was calling.

"Ok, hold on Tommy," he pulled out something from his pocket and handed Caroline a locket. "Just hold onto this, it will come in handy."

"What is it for?" Caroline asked examining the locket.

"You'll find out when the time comes, and I'll be around, so just ask if you need help," and so he walked away back to Tommy.

"Hey Ian, she is the one that is being targeted and holds the sealed soul pokemon?" Tommy asked in a soft voice.

"Yup, and I gave her the past locket, once she opens it, she'll learn the truth, and so will her friends," Ian walked back to his seat with Tommy following.

[Half an hour later

The speaker goes on with another announcement.

"Get ready Trainers, the first group will be selected, so watch your wristlets and see if you're picked."

After a few minutes of silence, "OK TRAINERS, READY, SET, WRISTLETS!"

The wristlets began changing numbers, and finally the numbers stopped.

Nearly everyone had nothing except for 3 teams in that room, Marcus and his teammate, Ian and Tommy, and Caroline.

"Wow, looks like I'm up in the first sets," Caroline smiled.

And then another announcement, "Ok trainers, those who were picked are to go through the platform to the battlefield," and then all of a sudden one side of the room began to open up. It led directly to the field, and there was a walk way that lead down to the field.

"Good luck Caroline," her friends called as she head to the platform.

Caroline checked her wristlet and it was #7. So she looked around and saw the #7 placed in the trainer square. Her opponent is twins, 2 girls. As everyone was getting into places, all 12 teams were out and set. The referees appeared and went to their assigned field.

"Are all the Battlers ready? Then let the battles begin."

And then everyone had sent out their pokemon, Caroline's first two up was Metagross and Grumpig. The twins had sent out a Charmeleon and Chimecho.

"We'll start this off," the twins called in unison.

"Be my guests," and then the battles begun.

On each field the battles went on, one after another, pokemon were knocked out and the next were sent out. Caroline had won and she was the third one to done. She looked around and saw Marcus still battling, and then she spotted Ian and Tommy who just finished their match. Once she finished scanning the field, she began to head back up to the walk way that led back to the room.

"Alright Caroline, you won your first match, and you didn't even lose your Metagross or Grumpig," Stephanie came up hugging her.

"Hehe, they were a synch," Ian and Tommy were coming up the ramp and into the room, they just went by and head back to their seats.

"Hey come look at this," Raphael called over by the Battlefield display. The TV had divided showing each field, and showed the winners of each field.

Marcus's battle was still going on, and they were 3 pokemon left, while the other team had only 2. Marcus's team had finally won their battle, and they began heading back up.

All the teams were finishing up, and soon the matches were over. Now that the last team was clearing off the field, there was yet another announcement.

"Now that the 1st set of 6 matches are done, lets move onto the next and lets hurry so we don't waste any time for these spectacular battles." And then the wristlets began to run through numbers again. But Caroline's wristlet just had a red X on it. And then the wristlets stopped.

"Hey, looks like were up," Stephanie said, and Matt put away his brush that that he was using to groom Raphael's Umbreon.

"Ok, I'll finish grooming Umbreon later," Matt followed Stephanie and giving Umbreon a pat on the head.

"Good luck you two," Caroline called as they headed down.

'Caroline,' she looked around to see who was calling her, but no one was directly speaking to her.

'You must be wondering who this is,' the voice was silent for a moment. 'This is Ian, I'm using psychic telepathy to talk to you, just think of what you are going to say if you wish to talk.'

'Why can't you just talk to me directly?'

'Because, we are being monitored and the ones after you can hear it.'

'Ok,' Caroline pulled out the locket, 'What is this locket for?'

'Well, I'll tell you since we are short on time, its called a Past Locket.'

'Past Locket?'

'Its basically used to reveal past events that relate to happenings now.'

'So how do I open it?'

'You'll find out soon enough, but first, after these matches and then the end of the day when people go to bed, I want you and Stephanie to go to a room, and open the locket, you two will find out a little bit of what is going on,' and then everything was silent.

'So opening this will reveal things of the past,' Caroline turned back to the screens and noticed Matt and Stephanie won their match.

[5:28 PM

One final announcement of the day was said over the speakers and to the audience.

"Thank you for joining us for the first 3 matches in today's Tag Team Duo event. Please come back tomorrow to see the next matches. And to all the Trainers, there will be a buffet in the East Wing Room, one of the Staff will be coming shortly to show you the way." And after that was said, one of the staff came in.

"Please follow me to the dining room," and so everyone did.

[8:34 PM

One of the attendants had made an announcement, "after you finish eating you can either return back to the Battler's lobby or stay in one of the bedrooms, able for 2 people each."

With that said those who were done began returning to the lobby or asked the attendant about the bedrooms.

"Hey Stephanie, I need to talk with you alone," Caroline whispered to Stephanie.

"Why?" Stephanie asked a little confused.

"This guy named Ian says something about trouble, I'll tell you in a bit, we need to hurry and get a bedroom," and so Caroline and Stephanie told Matt and Raphael they were going to stay in a bedroom, while they chose to stay in the lobby.

To Be Continued…

End Chapter 2

Well, I think that was a bit better. In the next coming chapters, I'll add info on any new characters that appear. And dang, I forgot I was suppose to have the pokemon switch here, o well, ill do it in the 4th chapter, and Chapter 3 will be short, just a little part about Caroline and Stephanie in the bedroom.


	4. The Locket

A/N: Well here is chapter 3, and it will probably be pretty quick. But enjoy anyways.

Chapter 3: The Locket

[10:18 PM

Caroline and Stephanie had finally gotten a bedroom for 2.

"Phew, I never thought we would get a room with this many people," Stephanie fell back on the bed tired.

"Yeah, I never thought they would have enough room," Caroline dropped her bag next to her bed and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about Caroline?" Stephanie asked sitting up.

"Well, I met this guy named Ian, and he is a psychic, he even used telepathy to talk."

"Wow, what did he say about your fortune?" Stephanie stared intently.

"He said that there are evil people after something from me and my pokemon."

"Whoa, this isn't good, but are you sure he is even telling the truth?"

"Well, I don't full believe it, but I think he is telling the truth," Caroline pulled out the locket from her bag.

"What is that?" Stephanie looked confused.

""Ian gave it to me, he said that this locket will reveal an event from the past," then Caroline began to try opening the locket.

"Here, let me try," but then the locket opened.

A single flower petal laid flat inside the locket. Caroline placed a finger on the petal and then a blue sphere appeared and began to get bigger. The blue sphere filled the room and engulfed both Caroline and Stephanie.

"What is this?" Stephanie looked shocked.

'Caroline, so it seems you've opened the locket,' Ian's voice came into Caroline's head through telepathy. 'This is a scene from the past; this was when the souls of 2 children were sealed.' And then the voice faded and an old style castle throne room formed. And Caroline and Stephanie were off to the side watching all this happen.

[Throne Room Vision

"Sire, Giratina is close, and the other Guardians are doing their best to slow them down," a soldier in metal armor was kneeling before the king.

"This is not good," the king got up from his seat and began pacing. "All hope is lost, if the young prince and princess are killed, we must do something."

"Your majesty," one of the Philosophers of the Psychics came in, "we may have a solution to keep the young ones alive."

"What is your idea?" the King didn't really care, only if this plan could save them.

"A few of us from the Psychics have worked on sealing the souls," he began to look through a book.

"Where will the souls be sealed, and how do you unseal them?"

"Well, it seems that from what we been learning, we can seal them into the future, but not sure as to how far," he closed his book and look down.

"But do you have any clue as to how the souls will be sealed?" that was now the king's main concern.

"Yes, the souls will be removed from the body, and then sealed into a pokemon, but to find them, a Guardian or close pokemon are needed to be able to find the pokemon the souls are sealed in."

"Very well, you are allowed permission to do this," then the Philosopher bowed and left.

"Sire, he says about either Guardians or close pokemon are able to find the souls correct?"

"Correct, you have a plan?"

"Yes sire, let me have 1 of my best and the young one's pokemon go with them as well."

"I will allow it, now go and hurry, we do not have much time before they come," the king was a little relived but still worried.

"Do you think this is alright for the young ones?" the Queen had come into the throne room over hearing what was being said.

"As long as they live, our generation won't end here, and the Psychics and Guardians will do their best to keep them alive."

"Your Majesty," one of the Psychic Philosophers and a Guardian came in.

"The preparations are done, we are going to seal the souls soon, and the souls are going to be sealed in a Gardevoir and Gallade in the future."

"Alright, quickly seal for it seems that they are nearing the castle," peering outside one of the windows, Giratina was coming slowly with an army.

[Vision Ends

"So that's as far it will let us go?" Stephanie was sad.

"Well at least we now know something," Caroline closed the locket and put it away in her bag.

Caroline and Stephanie both went to bed for the next rounds are going to be tough.

To be continued…

End Chapter 3

A/N: I think it was kinda bad, but give me any ideas for what I should add for chapter 4. Thanks and hope you enjoy the next.


	5. An odd appearance

A/N: Well here is Chapter 4, and now Pokemon shall speak, either through telepathy, (thx to Parth Makeo for the idea of pokemon telepathy) or pokemon already knowing human language like Meowth from Team Rocket

A/N: Well here is Chapter 4, and now Pokemon shall speak, either through telepathy, (thx to Parth Makeo for the idea of pokemon telepathy) or pokemon already knowing human language like Meowth from Team Rocket. O and to Liza, yes the Petal is from the Time flower from 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.' O and sorry for about late adding chapter, so much stuff to do lately, and I'm thinking of next story. And on with the story.

Chapter 4: An odd appearance

Morning 8:43 AM

Now that Caroline knows a little bit of the past, she now believes that there is an evil truly out there, but one question still worries her, 'which pokemon have the sealed souls?'

Caroline and Stephanie were heading back to the battle lobby to meet up with Matt and Raphael. And lucky for them, the Staff had brought in enough breakfast for everyone in the lobby.

"Hey Caroline, Stephanie over here," Matt called from their area about to stuff his face with a pancake.

"Wow, breakfast smells good," Stephanie took a whiff and grabbed a fork and knife.

"Hehe, anyways," Caroline took a seat and started in a low voice, "you guys I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Raphael knew something was wrong.

"Me and Stephanie saw an event from the past showing that the souls of 2 kids were sealed into 2 pokemon, and that I have those pokemon," Caroline took a breath to eat a bit.

"And what's the bad part of this?" Raphael asked.

"There are evil people that are after them, and if they get the souls from the pokemon, they can take over this world, but I'm not sure about a lot of the details," Caroline went back to eating.

"Well I guess for now we should do our best to keep an eye out," Raphael said swallowing his food.

After everyone finished eating, some Staff came back in and gathered all the plates. Each of the Staff that came by also handed a card to each of the group of people in each area. Each card had a schedule with dates of specific matches. And today was a purely Double team match.

"Well, looks like me and Stephanie can rest today," Matt said releasing his Meganium to spend some time to care for it.

"Hehe, guess I'll groom my Quagsire," and so she released her Quagsire.

"Well that means you and me Caroline," Raphael began to dig through his bag; "we are going to be battling today probably."

Then the announcements on the speaker came on,

"A Good Morning Trainers, you may have noticed on the cards that we have done a little changing, but don't worry, we are still proceeding with battles like yesterday."

Then another Staff member came by handing the group a paper and then the announcer spoke again, "O and another thing, the form that the Staff have handed to you are papers to let us know if you want us to not put you into battles against your own group mates. Just fill out the form and hand it back to the Staff, and to find the code numbers, look at the bottom of the wristlet's screen," and then the announcements ended.

"So, do you guys want to fill it out?" Caroline asked since she got the paper.

"Hmm, I think yes, cause we don't want to be battling amongst us, especially since we already know each other's teams, so it would be too easy," Raphael said grooming his Flareon.

"Ok then I guess we'll sign the form," and so Caroline finished writing down all the wristlet's codes and filled out the rest of the form. Then she handed to one of the passing Staff.

"Well, we still have some time until the battles begin, we should get ready," Matt said grooming his Meganium.

Everyone went to grooming or feeding their pokemon until the battles start.

In another battle lobby

"Hey Rich, any idea where the girl with the pokemon are?" asked a guy with a Honchkrow.

"Not yet, I'm still searching," a guy with a Sableye with him was scanning through list on his computer.

"But I bet she will be my opponent next up," the guy smirked.

"Don't count on that for sure Derrick," Rich laughed under his breath.

Marcus/Tamia

"Hey Tamia, I think they are starting now, so be prepared, I'm going to check the battles for if anything unusual," Marcus said as he was mixing up some poke chow.

"Alright, I'll go ask around if any of the other Trainers have see any unusual occurrences," Tamia was going through her poketch.

Ian/Tommy

"Hey Ian, you think she figured it out yet?" Tommy asked playing with his Jumpluff.

"She's close to figuring it out, I think she only needs 1 last hint though," Ian was polishing the pearl of his Spoink.

"Do you think we should give her another hint?" Tommy asked

"Hmm, I think I know something that would help her," Ian pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down then folded it up, "Take this to her and no peaking."

"Ok," Tommy took the note, got up, and went over to Caroline.

Back to total view

"Hey isn't that the kid that is Ian's partner?" Stephanie noticed as he was walking to them.

"Caroline, here is a message from Ian, hope you realize it," Tommy handed Caroline the paper, and walked back to Ian.

"Hmm," Caroline unfolded the paper and began to read it.

'Caroline, if you haven't already figured out who the 2 pokemon are that have the sealed souls, here is a hint, its 2 pokemon that are closely related,' and that was the end of the message.

"2 closely related pokemon…" Caroline began to think, 'which pokemon are closely related.'

"Hey aren't the most closely related pokemon your Gallade and Gardevoir?" Matt said without much thought.

Caroline released the 2 pokemon from their pokeballs and thought in her head, 'are these the two pokemon with the sealed souls.'

Then out of nowhere 2 voices different from Ian spoke to Caroline.

'You are correct, we are the sealed souls,' it was a feminine voice so Caroline realized it must've been Gardevoir.

'We thank you for taking care of us over these years, and now we hope to help you,' it was Gallade now speaking.

"Wow, so you two are the ones," Caroline said amazed.

"So now we know which pokemon are the soul bearers?" Matt asked.

"Yes you have, and you must keep them safe," Marcus came by, and so was Ian.

"Why aren't you guys with your partners?" asked Stephanie.

"Don't worry, we all know, Caroline is the holder of the soul bearing pokemon, and I'm a descendant of the Guardians that protect the Royal Family," Marcus said pulling out 2 pokeballs, "Lucario is the Guardian Pokemon, and Roserade is the young one's favorite pokemon."

"So Marcus, you're a descendant of the Guardians, then what about you Ian?" Raphael asked.

"I'm descendant of the Psychics that held knowledge for the Royal Family, and were the ones who did the sealing," Ian pulled out a pokeball, "And one of the pokemon from the Psychics passed to me is Alakazam."

Lucario, Roserade, Alakazam, Gallade and Gardevoir were all out. And everyone just went to chat as the pokemon chat.

Pokemon now talking to each other

"Roserade it is great to see you again," Gardevoir hugged Roserade.

"Same here," Roserade and Gardevoir jut went on talking about the past.

"Well leaving those 2 to chat, we need to discuss some stuff," Lucario was speaking to Gallade and Alakazam.

"Also, instead of calling you Gallade, what do you want to be called?" Alakazam asked.

"It's alright, just call me Gallade," and they were fine with it.

"Anyways, as you recall, the Evil has come back to get you two," Alakazam spoke.

"Yes," Gallade turned looking at Gardevoir, his sister, happy again.

"We shall do our best to protect you," Lucario kneeled in respect like a knight.

"My partner and I have begun finding a way to stop this evil," Alakazam had used his Psychic to bring a book over. He then began flipping through the book.

"Well, until you figure it out, we'll continue trying to stay hidden," but things are not going to be so easy anymore.

The pokemon were recalled back to their pokeballs, and everyone was getting ready for the battles coming up in about half an hour. And then the announcements came on again.

"One final announcement before we begin Trainers, tomorrow will be double battles and then after that will be the mix of both Tag and Double Teams, O and we have also got your forms for if you do not wish to fight against certain people and we will finish inputting the rest by the end of today's battles."

After the announcements ended everyone was getting ready. Trainers were getting their pokemon ready with final thoughts of their line up and other things. Then all of a sudden, the wristlets numbering began without any notice. After about 2 minutes the numbers had stopped, and it was only the double teams picked.

Both Caroline and Raphael were picked, Caroline was #4 and Raphael was #9. But glancing quickly at the monsters, they were not paired to fight so they were relieved.

Then the announcer spoke again, "Sorry about that Trainers, but we also forgot to mention we are starting the numbering now, you have 5mins to get down to the field and be ready to battle."

Everyone wished both Caroline and Raphael good luck, even Marcus and Ian came by. They also told her to be careful because the evil is out there now. Both of them went down the ramp leading to the field and found their numbers.

'I hope nothing will go wrong,' Caroline thought but she was wrong.

"Hehe, so you're my opponent?" a guy in a white tux asked and had a Sableye already out.

"Wow, wanting to make a good impression? Hehe," Caroline laughed mostly to her thought.

"Who knows, maybe, maybe not," the Sableye stepped into the battle field perimeter, and then the guy threw a pokeball releasing a ghost type, a Dusknoir.

"Wow, so 2 ghost types? This should be pretty simple," Caroline then brought out Grumpig and Metagross.

"O and I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Richard, and what is your name missy?" he had a sly smirk.

"I'm Caroline, but your so not my type, hehe," and after that the referee took his position on their field.

"Both Trainers ready? Then begin," and so the match began. Other matches had begun as well, even Raphael's.

"Dusknoir Shadow Punch, Sableye Shadow Claw," both pokemon charged and made a direct hit damaging both Grumpig and Metagross.

"Lucky shot, Metagross Bullet Punch, Grumpig Extrasensory," Metagross knocked Sableye back, and Grumpig made a direct hit, 1 hit KO, on Dusknoir.

"Not bad, but I doubt you can beat this guy as easily," recalling Dusknoir and then sending a Shedinja out.

"Wow, hardly see Shedinjas much, let's see how strong yours is," both Grumpig and Metagross got ready for to dodge or attack on Caroline's order.

"Sableye Shadow Claw, Shedinja Shadow Ball," Sableye's Shadow Claw hit Grumpig directly and Grumpig was knocked out, then Shedinja's Shadow Ball blew Metagross back fast and Metagross was knocked out as well.

"Dam, so I underestimated you for a bit, but that doesn't mean you will win," Caroline smirked and returned both Grumpig and Metagross. She then sent out Medicham and Slowking.

"You like Psychic pokemon a lot, don't you?"

"So what if I do, I'll like what I wanna like," Caroline thought quickly how to win this battle.

"Shedinja Confuse Ray, Sableye Poison Jab."

Medicham and Slowking dodged the Confuse Ray and Poison Jab with success.

"Medicham Psychic, Slowking Zen Headbutt," and the two pokemon knocked out both Shedinja and Sableye.

"Dam, you are pretty good, but I won't go down that easily here on out," he returned his downed Sableye and Shedinja, and then sent out a Ditto and a Houndoom. "Ditto Transform, Houndoom Faint Attack."

"Oh no you don't, Medicham Force Palm on Ditto, Slowking Water Pulse."

Medicham hit Ditto with a direct Force Palm, but Ditto still transformed and became Medicham, Houndoom came in close to Slowking, but Slowking launched his Water Pulse sending a wave right into Houndoom sending Houndoom way back. Houndoom Recovered and got back and was ready for another go.

"Dam, Houndoom Fire Blast, Ditto Force Palm," so Ditto used Force Palm on Medicham, but missed, then Houndoom fired his Fire Blast at Medicham trying to dodge the Force Palm. The Fire Blast hit Medicham directly, and Medicham was knocked out.

"Well, well, seems like someone is a little mad, I won't bring out my next until Slowking is finished, Slowking Water Pulse," Slowking sent out another bigger wave at Ditto and Houndoom fast, and both were knocked out with no time to evade.

"Dam, you are going to pay for this one day," he returned both Ditto and Houndoom and sent out a Mightyena. "Mightyena, Shadow Ball."

"Dodge it Slowking, then Ice Beam," Slowking dodged it without fail and launched a quick powerful Ice Beam freezing Mightyena, "Slowking Headbutt," with that Slowking charged at the frozen Mightyena and bashed right into it, and Mightyena was knocked out.

"Winner, Caroline Baxter," Referee called out as Mightyena was the final pokemon.

"I'll get my revenge Caroline," and Richard walked off back to his lobby area, Caroline had some bad feelings just now but tried to shrug it off and went back to her lobby area.

To be continued…

End Chapter 4.

Add any comments for if you want me to add anything in the next chapters. Stay tuned for next chapter to come.


	6. The Deaths

A/N: Well, I have thought of my next story, and so much school work, sorry about late updates readers

A/N: Well, I have thought of my next story, and so much school work, sorry about late updates readers. Anyways, here is Ch. 5 and this will be kind of a shocker. Or however you take these kinds of things. On with the story.

Chapter 5: The Deaths

The matches had ended and many trainers had won as well as many who lost, but both Caroline and Raphael had won their matches. And when they came back to meet thief friends they were congratulated and Caroline has another chat with Marcus and Ian.

"Caroline, I presume that the one you battled today had mostly Dark or Ghost type pokemon correct?" Marcus asked serious.

"Yes, what about it?" Caroline asked confused.

"Be careful of those people, the one you fought today was another of them," Ian said cautiously.

"You were lucky you didn't bring out your final two or else others might've shown up and ruined the tournament," Marcus looked relived.

"Anyways, if you had brought them out, others might've shown up right on the spot when the figure out that it is them," Ian began rummaging through his pack.

"So I have to try my best to not use them?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Correct."

"Here it is," Ian pulled out what looked like a Heart Charm with small in-gravings on the front. "Wear this for awhile, it's sort of like a future seeing charm, can help see the future," Ian handed it to Caroline and Caroline accepted but was kind of against wearing it, but she put it on anyways.

"Well, I think that is it for now, time for us to head back to our teammates, be careful Caroline," and Marcus headed back.

"The charm will show you the future in due time, so be patient," and Ian headed off as well.

Heading back to her team, Caroline was trying to recap what she has to do now, but lost in thought, she didn't notice where she was going.

BAM!

She bumps into someone hard, both Caroline and the guy she bumped both sitting up on the floor trying to recover from the impact.

After recovering from the impact, "Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't …" Caroline had her head down showing she was sorry but was cut short when a hand was extended out to her. She looked up and the guy had a warm smile and just said, "It's alright I was the one who bumped into you."

After the guy helped Caroline up, he dashed off. And one thought came to Caroline's mind, 'who was that guy?' Then Stephanie had brought Caroline back to reality, "Hey, what's wrong, you've been away for awhile so I came to get you."

"O sorry, just a lot to think about right now," Caroline assured her everything was fine.

"I doubt it, but if you want to talk I'm here," and so they headed back to their area.

Time: 11:42 P.M.

Everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, stayed at the lobby, or was still up. Caroline was still awake, she and Stephanie were able to grab another room luckily. Stephanie had fallen asleep already, but Caroline still had too much on her mind. One was the guy she had battled could be one of The Evil, the charm Ian gave her, and the guy she bumped into today.

"I guess I should get some sleep, there is still going to be a lot of work tomorrow," and so Caroline went to sleep.

_(Caroline's Dream)_

_The place was under attack, everything was set on fire. The town was being attacked by both people and pokemon, many were fleeing but many were slaughtered. Caroline was just like a ghost admits all this, unable to do anything._

…

_Now she stands before many slaughtered, but surprising of who the slaughtered were. The dead bodies that lay before her are the bodies of her friends and acquaintances. They lay Stephanie, Matt, Raphael, Marcus, Tommy, Tamia, even the pokemon of each trainer and hers. The pokemon split in half or heavily bleeding to death were Raphael's Eevees, Stephanie and Matt's pokemon, Marcus's Lucario and others, even her pokemon and Gardevoir and Gallade._

_(Clash!)_

_The sound of metal colliding brought Caroline's attention to another scene. There stand two silhouettes holding sharp heavily blood stained spears, both fighting each other giving it their all. The two silhouettes then stood facing off and then turning their heads facing Caroline…_

_(End Dream)_

Time: 4:51 A.M.

Caroline had awoken at that instance sweat all over, shocked and scared. This was one of two things Caroline thought; either it was a bad nightmare, or a future prediction. After seeing that she couldn't go back to sleep and was too shaken to even try. Stephanie had woken up by Caroline wondering what was wrong. Stephanie saw a scared shaken Caroline.

Stephanie went over to Caroline and consoled her like a mother consoling her daughter. It was just silent consoling for the next 2 hours. Caroline had fallen asleep, but who could blame her, she had just went through a traumatizing nightmare that was basically real.

Time: 7:03 A.M.

Matt and Raphael had came to the room Stephanie and Caroline were in and asked what happened? Because Stephanie had Caroline in a comforting position and Caroline had a tear stained face.

"Seems like she had some traumatizing nightmare, because when I woke up, she was just scared out of her mind," Stephanie was very worried and so were Matt and Raphael.

The Tag Team matches were going to begin in about 3hours, and Stephanie wasn't ready, neither was Caroline. Stephanie shooed the boys out of the room to get herself and Caroline ready. And so Matt and Raphael just went back to their area and waited for them there.

Time: 8:46 A.M.

About an hour and a half since Matt and Raphael left Stephanie to get both herself and Caroline ready, Stephanie had finally came carrying a sleeping Caroline on her back. Raphael got up and helped bring Caroline over to the couch. And after everything so far, Carline was still asleep.

"Seems like she was very tired, hasn't woken up," said Matt.

"Well, at least she won't be battling today, so it's fine," Raphael was flipping through a book with info on some of the other trainers.

Then came Ian and Tommy, "Hey guys," but Tommy didn't notice Caroline was sleeping.

"Shh, keep it down, Caroline is asleep," Stephanie said shushing Tommy.

"Sorry."

"So it seems it was too much for her," Ian said thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about Ian?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"I guess this was my fault," he walked over and took the Charm that was around Caroline's neck off. "This was what caused her to be scared, it's a Future Dream Charm," he then put it in his pocket.

"What does it do?" Matt asked confused.

"Well, it helps in predicting the future while you sleep, but it has some consequences, as you see, if you are not strong willed enough for to see the predictions, you can be scared out of your mind, such as what happened to Caroline, and I regret doing this to her, but she should have some understanding of what is to come."

It was just dead silence among them for almost 5mins until someone spoke.

"So, do you know anything of the future event that Caroline saw?" asked Stephanie.

"No, each person can have a different prediction, but all I know is, that it probably had to do with The Evil winning," with that said Ian just walked off back to his area along with Tommy following.

"Guess its up to Caroline to be strong now," Matt said as he was getting his pokeballs set for the upcoming Tag battles.

Then there was the announcements again, "Get ready everyone for today's Tag Battles, we are going to begin the Field Numbering in about 5mins, once you get your numbers you can proceed to your fields," after that everyone began getting ready.

"Guess we should get ready now Matt," Stephanie got up getting her pokemon out of her bag.

"The lets do our best and be strong to help Caroline," Raphael closed the book and stood.

9:03 A.M.

To Be Continued…

End of Chapter 5.

A/N: Well, that was chapter 5; I'm going to bring the pokemon back in the next chapter, so stay tuned and find out what happens.


End file.
